


My surprising fiancé

by octavaluna



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki, Fluff, Humor, Jotun!Loki, Jotunheim, Loki loves Midgard, M/M, Sexual Tension, but adorable, dead cod, love birds, thor is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/octavaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the menace of his wedding around the corner, Thor decides to take some meditation time. And what a better place for peace and relaxation than Jotunheim? Luckily he gets rescued by a very interesting jotun.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>This fic is like a giant ball of crushing fluff, pseudo-angst and eventual porn </sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother knows best

Thor grew up sure of one thing:

 

No matter how much he had to fight for it, no matter how stupid and romantic it sounded for a warrior and a prince, he would only marry a person he truly loved. Maybe the other young Asgardians would make fun of him if they knew about his idealistic and simple dream, but they didn't have to endure the same fate as him, because they hadn't been betrothed to a monster from the earliest years of their lives.

 

It was almost funny how Thor could have anything he wanted just by taking it, but he only wanted the one thing he could never have. Because he had to wear a golden bracelet on his wrist as a reminder he was not available for the court ladies whereas he didn't even know if his fiancé did the same, since they’d never truly met. Sometimes, almost asleep in some foreign bed with a nameless wench wrapped around him he thought about his fate and wondered what his future husband would be like. The Thunderer sometimes heard things from the Jotun ambassadors: "runt", "liar", "trickster", "wicked witch", "puny abomination"…None of them were promising. And Thor tended to shiver just thinking about his ill destiny beside a creature which even his monstrous fellows considered unattractive, his mind conjuring terrible and revolting pictures of deformed blue faces and hunchbacked bodies. He would even prefer to marry a frog, like in that Midgardian tale.

 

Thor remembered clearly when he was just a boy and his father came from Jotunheim with news for him. An arranged marriage, with one of those horrid creatures, even if a prince…the poor boy at first became enraged, slamming all the decorations in the place and then he would run to his mother crying like a baby. Odin told him the name of his betrothed but it slipped from Thor's memory almost forcefully, remaining in his mind as "the Jotun" alone. And even if they never spoke about it again the bracelet stayed heavy on his wrist, burning his eyes every time he saw it.

 

Oh how cruel the Norns could be!

 

And now, after several centuries the young god stood in front of the All-father's throne with a bowed head.

 

"My dear son, Today is a great day to make a fair announcement. After decades of struggle and negotiations, Jotunheim and Asgard have finally come to the last point of our treaty. All preparations are complete, and all hatred long forgotten. Soon, as in six moons time, you will marry the youngest son of King Laufey and the warrior Queen Farbauti"

 

Thor's blood froze in his veins. So soon? He wasn't prepared for it yet…he couldn't just go right now and get married. Half a mortal year, six months… What kind of heartless being warned about that kind of thing with so little time left?

 

"Your betrothed" continued the king "will arrive here a couple of weeks before the wedding - make sure you're ready to greet him. " He smiled. The old fool was smiling.

 

Thor stormed out of the room again, feeling like he could crush an entire city with his hands, and oh he was willing to! To destroy everything, to murder, to let the blood wash the desperation off his heart…

 

But he knew he couldn't. That marriage would become the symbol of prosperity, the end of thousands of years of passionate war and bad peace. Many had died praying for that day to come, and he could not disappoint his people by running away like a coward. And really, the golden prince of Asgard was afraid of very few things. He could ride into the heart of a battle with only expectation, face the most powerful monsters with a smile on his handsome face, but that…to be married, bound forever to an alien creature he didn't know at all and had just heard terrible rumours about...he wasn't prepared for that.

 

"What ails you, my child?" His mother, Frigga, approached him slowly and he buried his head in her arms, unable to hide his despair.

 

"I'm not ready, mother. I'm not ready to take a spouse yet."

 

"You're just confused, dear."

 

"Maybe" he wasn't going to tell her the truth. Not that it was necessary. Frigga always knew everything, what happened and was about to happen; she just chose not to share it. A terrible secret to bear on those gentle shoulders, but she was strong, maybe even more so than her husband. A strength that only a woman could posses.

 

"Come with me, son."

 

And he followed her into her private gardens. A place that she loved and cared for herself. It was so full of exotic plants and colourful flowers, shining under the setting sun. Most of them were brought from Vanaheim, a reminder of her birth land; others were Thor's gifts from Midgard. And many, many more…their collective scent relaxing the prince's muscles and softening his spirits.

 

They remained there for several hours. From the palace the sounds of a going feast could be heard which made Thor imagine his friends drinking and wondering where the hell his royal ass was. Hell! He could almost see Sif and Fandral flirting with fair maidens and Volstagg flirting with a roasted boar. But he felt no desires to join them in that evening, instead to be alone, for a day or ten, to think about how his life was going to change and how to face it. Because be it congratulations or pitying looks that others would cast him they would annoy him just the same. And he couldn't trust himself when enraged.

 

Silence…

 

His mother quiet by his side seemed to read his thoughts because she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders, caressing the blond head as if he was still a little boy. Nevertheless, for her he would be forever just a baby.

 

"Thor, oh my dear Thor." She said at the end, and withdrew a little token from her pocket: something small and sparkly " give me your hand"

 

An unknown object was delivered in his hand - a pendant resembling a small drop with bluish glow in its heart.

 

"What is this, mother?"

 

She smiled fondly. "Sometimes we need some space and peace, and a little bit of faith from others is the only thing that lacks to accomplish it. I'm giving you that faith now. Take this; it will allow you to travel once to any place in the Nine Realms you find suitable and shield you from Heimdall's gaze. Take your time alone to find the courage that you need, and then come back. I trust you not to run from your destiny, but to learn how to accept it."

 

"But Father…"

 

"I'll cover you for as long as I can, but make sure to go somewhere he will not find you easily."

 

"You would let me go like that? Why?"

 

She just smiled kindly again.

 

"Mother knows best."


	2. My name is Loki

Thor fell on his knees, but using all the strength he had rose again and tried to continue advancing despite the ice and snow that hit his face with the fury of a thousand demons. He’d never had to stand against this kind of weather before, and it was consuming all his energy. He was already regretting the decision he made merely hours ago.

 

When his mother had kissed his forehead and left him to decide where he would prefer to go, the first place he thought was Midgard. It was his protectorate after all; he knew its people's ways and…No, that would be the first place they would look for him. And even if he could avoid Heimdall's gaze, Odin just had to ask Gaea and she would sense him immediately. She would betray him without a blink because she'd never cared about him, since his real mother was nothing like the kind and loving Frigga. He could not go to Midgard. Vanaheim? No, too many Aesir walking its streets. And then it hit him. Jotunheim. Nobody would suspect - he could hide in Jotunheim, that frozen land full of giants and others horrid creatures. Besides, if he saw the style of life his fiancé carried, maybe they could understand one other better (even though he really doubted it) So the genius prince put the pendant on and concentrated in getting to that fucking white rock.

 

And now he was in deep trouble.

 

The storm was persistent and he could barely see his extended hand, trying not to fall from the mountainside he was pressed to in order to be less exposed to the winds. Cold, so cold he couldn't feel his limbs anymore; without strength left Thor advanced blindly when every step felt like a thousand and suddenly his shoulder didn't find rocks to lean on, and he fell to his side, suddenly sheltered from the storm. A cave. He crawled with the last he had left, deeper inside and lay beside a cold wall. He would just rest a little bit, just a moment, there, so cold with nothing to make fire or warm himself. But he was a God, the mighty Thor no less; he would not succumb to the bad weather of that damned land.

 

He dreamed of Asgard, of his parents and his friends, of his little brother Balder and his father's ravens. Their smiles were warm but his heart felt cold, almost frozen. He also dreamed of Midgard and his friends the Avengers, of Clint and Natasha kissing in the corner and agent Coulson giving orders to random people; their expressions were troubled but his soul felt little warmer, taking away the cold progressively, until he recovered his senses and felt he was surrounded by warmth.

 

Thor opened his eyes slowly, still half asleep and somehow confused by the bright light that came from the window. He tried to sit up, but found his limbs trapped with a rope behind his back.

 

"Don't even try it; you won't be able to break them."

 

Alarmed by the voice Thor turned his head so fast that a thousand of needles of pain ran through his muscles. But he barely noticed it for he was in deep shock.

 

A tall figure towered over him. His eyes followed a pair of straight legs wrapped in leather black pants to the hunter's belt and gloved hands on the hips; a white loose shirt with frills alongside the middle (it reminded him of those Midgardian pirate stories). But when his gaze found a glimpse of blue skin around the neck he rapidly focused on the stranger's face.

 

He wasn't sure about what he saw. The jet black hair falling in cascades on the firm shoulders was framing the high features of a Jotun man…or not Jotun? Because the bright red eyes and the raised dark patterns over oceanic skin spoke clearly about his origin, as well as two curved horns decorated with golden rings, but the creature didn't look as brutish and bold as the rest of the Jotuns. His posture was as gracious as firm and Thor subconsciously noticed the two of them were almost the same height. Frost giants used to be twice as tall.

 

"Well, has the cat got your tongue?"

 

"Excuse me?" Thor didn't notice he was staring with an open mouth until the deep voice surprised him with a painfully familiar saying.

 

"Not only Asgardian, but also dumb as a block of ice."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"The one who saved your frozen ass" The other man approached and sat on the edge of the bed. And only then Thor noticed the warm blankets upon him and the fireplace sparkling in the corner. Oh, well…

 

"Why did you tie me?" He struggled a little bit.

 

"Didn't I already say it's worthless trying - those are magic ropes. And what kind of fool lets an enemy in his house with free arms?"

 

So this was his home.

 

"I mean you no harm, I swear."

 

"Not that you are capable to inflict me any" His dark lips spread in a mocking grin.

 

Oh, this man was irritating Thor far too much!

 

"Then release me! Since there's no more war between our realms, I'm no enemy of yours, because we are in peace now…"

 

"NOT YET!"

Thor blinked at the other's fierce reaction, how his body tensed and his eyes sparkled with fire. So much passion put into denying the peace? Was this man one of those Jotuns opposing the treaty that his father told him about? 

"Not yet…"

"In that you're right." The prince mumbled, though he was not sure quite how to feel. The peace, discussed so many decades ago wasn't complete without the wedding, even though his own heart was happy it was _not yet _"But I can assure you I have no quarrel with you or your people right now."__

__

__"Right now?" The blue man raised an eyebrow but Thor ignored the question._ _

__

__"I just wanted to have some time alone and was caught by the storm."_ _

__

__"Stupid little, little Asgardians, you keep coming here seeking adventures and fame, but Jotunheim is no place for your fair skin and hot breath."_ _

__

__"Not that you're exceptionally tall." Thor bit back and was met by a bitter smirk that made him uncomfortable "I mean, all the Jotuns I’ve seen were...different." Crap_ _

__

__"And how many Jotuns have you seen, Asgardian?" His saviour bent down a little and a lock of his wavy hair caressed Thor's cheek like silk._ _

__

__"Only politicians and ambassadors that come to my father's court." He whispered, somehow hypnotized under the other's magnetic gaze._ _

__

__"Oh, so is your father a noble or something?"_ _

__

__"He is the king."_ _

__

__It had an effect like a hit of Mjolnir. The Jotun almost jumped, rising instantly from the bed and pacing several feet away with an astonished expression._ _

__

__"The king? Odin? YOU ARE THOR ODINSON?"_ _

__

__"Well, yes." His confusion grew up as the other looked at him with an unreadable face and widely open eyes. Then he blinked a couple of times, and suddenly started to giggle, which led to a burst of laughing that sounded more hysterical than sane._ _

__

__"What's got into you? What's so funny!?"_ _

__

__The Jotun grabbed his own stomach trying to breathe and wiped a couple of tears from his face. "Well, well, what a surprise Your Highness; my name is Loki, by the way."_ _

__

__Thor grimaced - at least some useful information from that lunatic. "Nice to meet you, Loki. What do you find so hilarious about my persona?"_ _

__

__But Loki just looked at him with an amused expression and started to laugh madly again. Brilliant. He was trapped in a room with an insane Jotun. Or as his friend Tony would say _"weirdest dude in all the fucking world"_ Things couldn't be worse. Thor leaned in the soft blankets listening to the dying giggles and somehow sleep trapped him again._ _

__

__The next time the Golden Prince woke up, he found his limbs free and a trail of food in the bedside table._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for all of you <3  
> So this is how Loki looks like in this story :3  
> *leather leather!!*
> 
>  


	3. 3. Little paradise

Loki's house was surrounded by high mountains that protected it from the wind and storms. It was not a palace, but quite big, with a second floor and book shelves everywhere. Strangely, there were even two fireplaces, one in the guest room, where Thor slept, and another in the dining hall, separate from a heater in the bathroom.  
But the most impressive was the lake. "Are we still in Jotunheim?" Thor had asked the first time he saw the vast expansion of clean and unfrozen waters in front of him. It shone in the sun like silver and a slight salty smell had washed all over his face. "It's my little paradise," Loki had whispered beside him with a calm smile.  
He was from far the strangest being Thor ever met. Taller than an average Asgardian, but too short for a frost giant. He held himself proudly with straight back, and high chin, showing off rich golden jewellery under the white satin shirt, but the most impressive feature was his hair. Jotuns didn't have hair, the prince repeated to himself again. But Loki's fell like black ink over water. Sometimes he would braid it or tie it in a ponytail, but most of the time it freely covered his shoulders.  
Shoulders that had carried Thor all the way from the cave to the room he woke up in. In the past two warriors had failed to lift his unconscious weight, but Loki seemed built up from steel and silk.  
"Who are you?" Thor asked the first day, but the other just smirked in that mischievous way that make shivers run across the blond's skin.  
"I'm Loki; that should be enough for you." 

He didn't inquire further.

* * *

"Tell me about Asgard."  
Thor looked up from his plate. He was devouring a really delicious piece of fish which seemed to taste quite familiar. Loki was staring at him across the table with a blank expression and his chin leaning on his wrists. He looked mysterious and exotic under the dim light of the fireplace, in his own way, of course. "Do you really want to know? I thought you hated it."

"I don't know about it enough to hate it. Besides, I’ve told you lots of things about my land. It's your turn."

Thor wasn't sure where to start. It's true that the time seemed to fly in that place and he didn't realize he was staying longer than he should. But there were too many questions on the tip of his tongue, too much things he wanted to ask his saviour when all he could do was listen to the stories about the white wastelands and the former glory of Jotunheim. He had the impression Loki liked to talk a lot, and did it damn fine, the sound of his voice almost hypnotizing while floating around Thor's head in a soft fog that inquired to sink deeper into his mind. And yet he felt they didn't know anything about each other, despite living under the same roof.  
Thor rose from his seat and went to the couch, making himself comfortable. Loki followed, leaning on the opposite side with a glass of wine in his hand. "There's a lot to tell about Asgard, you know? What do you want to hear exactly?"

"Something I would not find in any book - your perspective. How do you see your own land?" He reached for a lock of rebel hair and put it behind his ear.  
"It's my home, how could I but love it?" The Thunderer smirked. "Besides I'm the crown prince; someday I'll have to rule it with strong hand and kind smile."  
"That's not what I meant, you fool; tell me what your eyes see when you're walking through Asgard."

As always Thor ignored the insult and tried to think about the question. "It's shining. I love to ride through its green meadows in spring when the flowers are just starting to bloom, racing with my friends to the forests and then hunt wild beasts in them, usually boars or deer. We would eat them in the feasts in the evenings, when the sun is setting down and all of Asgard is covered in pure gold. They are nice people, and loyal companions; we enjoy feasting and drinking a lot of mead that makes our heads go light, because we like to think that every moment in our lives is to be enjoyed and praised."

"Do you agree with that?"  
"Of course! That's what my mother always taught me. Thought I'm pretty sure she didn't mean getting drunk" he laughed wholeheartedly and a warm smile spread across Loki's face, showing sharp white teeth beneath dark lips.

And Thor went breathless. It was such a strange situation. To lay beside a Jotun, having a casual conversation and seeing him smile that way. He always though ice giants to be bold and grim creatures with hate in their bloody red eyes. But Loki was charming in some twisted way, meaning that he didn't look like a bloodthirsty beast, especially smiling like that.

"What about you, Loki?" He asked hesitantly. "This is such a lovely place, but I haven't seen anyone here but you. Do you not have a family?"  
The other man averted his eyes, maybe considering if telling the truth or leave the mystery veil on.

"I prefer to stay away from them as much as I can." Oh…Thor sensed a sensitive topic there "They reject me for what I am and I loathe them for that. They are the parents that wanted to hide me in shame, to keep me apart from the rest of our people. Well, I can do so by myself."

The Golden Prince looked at him thoughtfully. He wasn't actually surprised. Loki, as graceful and strong as he was, possessed an exotic appearance complemented with a sharp tongue and a quick intellect. And then there was his way of speaking, of acting that had a slight touch of familiarity in it. Thor wasn't even ashamed to recognize that maybe he was becoming a little fascinated with his new companion. But then, who wouldn't.

Well, Jotuns wouldn't.

"You know" he said in a soft voice "I think you would like it in Asgard."  
Loki stared at him in disbelief and then giggled lightly.

"Odinson?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you accompany me tomorrow morning? There's something I want to show you."


	4. Sunrises and surprises

Thor always liked sunrises - they never failed in cheering him up for the rest of the day. And that time was no different. When they left the cold Jotun sun was barely a thin sparkle between the mountains, and a thick layer of fog floated over the calm waters, only disturbed by the slicing of their boat. The Asgardian knew that somewhere outside cold winds and snow were torturing the dead wastelands, but in that little piece of heaven, protected by Loki's magic, general laws of physics didn't seem to apply.

Loki threw a net in the water and let it disappear under the smooth surface. "You didn't look like someone who would appreciate it" He sat beside Thor and smirked at him.

"What?"

"The sunrise. You were admiring it." The blonde felt a little embarrassed but wasn't sure if it was for having been caught or because Loki had been staring at him.

"I appreciate them because I always remember what they mean."

"Hmmm… And what's that?"

"A new day. To watch a sunrise at the battlefield means that you survived the previous day and the treacherous night, and that victory could come today. The sunrise at home, on the other hand, is one more day to improve your skills and enjoy the company of your friends and family. That's why I love them, mostly."

"Interesting philosophy. Did you come up with it by yourself?"

"Actually those were my mother's teachings. But I never forget them" He grinned at the memory, making the other laugh at his foolish face.

"You mention your mother a lot."

"Do I?"

They stood like that for a while, watching the skies in a comfortable silence. Then Loki sighed and let out a soft whisper. "I'll really miss it here." And he rose up carefully, going to check the net.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, rising too, but with less care, making the small boat swing "Are you leaving somewhere?"

"Whoa! Stupid!" Loki lost the balance and held on to the frame but when Thor reached for his forearm suddenly jerked and…

 

SPLASH!

 

"Loki!" His heart almost jumped from his chest trying to reach for him. What if the Jotun didn't know how to swim? "Lokiii!"

However, an gloved hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and Loki emerged from the waters gasping for air. "Idiot!"

"Agh!" Thor almost let go when a strong hit on the right side of his face took him aback. Shaking his head and blinking to dissipate the confusion he noticed something struggling in the other's hand.

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A FISH?"

Well, well, he had been hit by many things in his life, but never with a fucking fish.  
And on top of that the meeting with the Asgardian's skull must have killed the poor thing, because it stopped struggling and hung lifelessly in Loki's grip, who tossed it aside and climbed the wooden side to get in again.

"Remind me to never let you get into a boat again!" And pulled his soaked shirt off.

"Sure" Thor eyed hungrily the firm blue torso decorated with curious markings. Loki didn't seem to mind neither the cold (he was a frost giant after all!) nor the devouring stares, exposing himself shamelessly while trying to dry his hair. And there was so much to expose! The Aesir had to suppress the urge of licking his lips, suddenly wondering how the water would taste on the other's skin. "Seeing something you like?"

"What? I…No…I just…" Oops, caught. And now he would be made fun of, but Loki just grinned.  
"Enough; let's see how is the net doing, shall we?"

Once they had pulled it out Thor tried to engage in conversation again, murmuring random things about the coldness of the water and the amount of prey, but the embarrassment from before remained in him so he just shut up. The silence wasn't tense at all, since Loki seemed satisfied and maybe forgot the staring incident. But Thor knew better than to apologize or bring the matter again, especially considering how much fish Loki had now to hit him with. So instead he resumed in observing their prey: large brilliant bodies of copper-coloured scales and dumb faces.

"What kind of fish is this?"  
"Cod. I brought it from Norway long ago along with this piece of the northern sea."

Thor froze with an open mouth. Norway!

But Norway was on…Midgard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan chan!!!!  
> But seriously, a little bit of feedback would be appreciated.


	5. with a cup of coffee

"This house once belonged to a friend of mine, Erik. He and his daughter have been the closest I ever got to a family, even though it was so long ago. If my memory is not betraying me, it should have been around the sixteenth century on Earth (It's Earth, Thor, not Midgard!) When he lived and died, his daughter got married and left the nest. I know she was happy the rest of her life, but her children headed to the nearest city and nobody was left to take care of the old house. So I used the best of my magic to transport it here, to fill this lake with sea water and surround it by fir trees. It took me decades and tons of effort but if I must live alone what a better place that the one I have been so happy in?"

Thor nodded sipping his coffee. Last time he went to visit his friends he forgot to take some supplies back so it was quite a long time since he had savored the dark drink. And yet there he was, in Jotunheim and drinking coffee. How weird. But again, there was nothing normal about Loki.

"Do you visit Midgard often?"

"From time to time, when I tire from solitude I just go to spend some years there, watching the humans make their lives, discovering new places and having some "harmless" fun."

"So you do have lots of friends there." Loki grimaced at him.

"No, not really. Don't look at me like that. Since Erik's death I have tried not to get too attached to anyone. Humans have short lives…and the loss of someone beloved is too painful to bear again and again. I have people I have come to admire, comrades and lovers. But never again someone worthy of being called a friend."

Thor frowned, the images of his own comrades coming to his mind. The cheerful Tony and the noble Steve, quiet Bruce and energetic Clint with his beloved and deadly Natasha… They were as dear to him as the Warriors Three. Deep inside he knew Loki had just spoken the truth but he refused to let skip it into his heart. Their lives may be short, but intense, and the memories they share, priceless.

And even if he knew that some day he would lose them all, it was worth it. To fight by their side, to protect their beliefs, and the peace those tiny but great humans loved so much.

However, Loki held it within himself; the fear to make bonds and to love other beings came from the unwillingness to suffer their loss. For the first time since they'd met, he realized how lonely the other was. Living all alone, without a proper family and refusing to get too close to anyone he met…Oh Loki!

How insecure must a person be to let such things guide their life? Suddenly Loki seemed much more readable to Thor. All that beauty and power was covering a sensitive heart that the golden prince discovered by accident. He wasn't sure if the Jotun was letting him dig to it, or whether it was his own merit. But now he couldn't take his eyes from the blue form. His tense posture that at first sight looked like vanity could be interpreted as lack of trust, the raven locks covering his face when it should be completely exposed, the empty look in his eyes and the thin line of his dark lips…Thor remembered all the occasions he made the other smile of laugh and ached to do it again. Over and over…

"Let me then."

"Pardon?" Loki shook himself from his thoughts and looked at him inquisitively.

"Let me be your friend. I won't die as humans do, so you don't have to worry about losing me."

Loki frowned a bit, though there was no anger reflected in his eyes. "Are you offering me your friendship when you barely know me?"

"You have saved my life, fed me and let me stay with you for days. We fished and joked together, I told you about my home and you did so about yours. I'm a good judge of heart, Loki, and I can tell yours is noble. That is enough for me."

The other stayed silent for a moment and then sighed tiredly.

"I don't need your pity, Odinson. You Asgardians consider us Jotuns lesser beings and loathe our very existence. Now, because one of them told you he doesn't have friends you are willing to play the hero and pretend to open your heart to me? It's almost too childish for a prince, don't you think?"

"That's not true, Loki! I'm not pretending, I really want to open my heart to you, and for you to open yours to me. I know you're…"

"You know nothing about me! Not even what you were supposed to know! All you have are presumptions you made by yourself, blinded by your own vision of the world."

"Then show me!" Thor bit back bitterly "Show me who you are! Maybe you're right and all I have are my own presumptions, and if you think they are all wrong, make me rectify. I really want to get to be your friend, Loki."

"Why?"

"I…" he didn't know what to answer. So determined was the golden prince in his will to earn Loki's trust he never asked himself 'why' "I don't know… I just feel it."

He expected the Jotun to be angry or at least offended, but suddenly the other started to giggle lightly, much the same as their first moments together, a warm smile lighting his grumpy features like a weak stream of Jotunheim's sun.

"Oh, Thor! My dear foolish Thor! You don't even know what you're implying with your kind words, and yet you are willing to go on. Let us be then. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, but be careful of what you say and do. I'm not known for my patience, princeling."

"Oh, but I'm known for my stubbornness."

They took a moment to look at each other's eyes with defiance, scarlet against blue like some childish tale about respecting the differences. But there was no place for respect when it came for their differences, only fascination.

Because respect, that was gained by the heart and deeds, not by appearance.


	6. Birds and bees

That day began as any other.

Thor woke up to Loki's call and dressed up before going down the stairs and find a modest breakfast waiting for him alongside a hot cup of coffee and a grinning Jotun.

"You look like a dizzy lion, again."

"Well, not everyone can resemble a magazine supermodel every morning, like you."

"Thank you for the compliment in return of my mocking."

"You're welcome."

It became a habit, to talk in mortal slang, sure the other would understand everything. Thor never felt so free with anyone else. Asgardians made a strange face every time he talked about cars or the Internet; Midgardians didn't understand his references to dwarf beards or Vanir mead. But Loki did - he knew and he always had an interesting answer for him, after all, he had seen worlds, travelling between them like his mother had, just with magic and knowledge, without the need of the Bifrost.

After breakfast they went for a walk and the brunette spoke about the origin of the mountains that surrounded them. An old tale about giants fighting and the ire of Yggdrasil that Thor listened to with interest. But it all came to an end and when they got back to the house. Loki headed to his library and the Asgardian prince remained outside.

Time flew in Loki's company, and soon Thor realized that he missed training, so he developed a routine of practicing for hours.

Capoeira was a sport that Natasha introduced him to that time Mjolnir was taken from him by his father and he really liked the technique. So every morning he removed his shirt despite the frozen air and the lack of companionship to repeat all the movements he knew until the sweat and the dirt fell from him turning into sparkly ice crystals and his breath was as hot as his body.

But that day something went differently. Thor didn't know how much time he had spent punching and kicking his imaginary enemies when he heard clapping behind.

"Pretty impressive" Loki was grinning in that disconcerting way of his.

"Enjoying the sight?"

"Quite a lot" with all your muscle you look really stupid beating the air.

"Oh, that's because you haven't seen me beating real foes."

"But I've heard of it. The golden son of Asgard, slaying Jotuns in the battlefield as if we were ants; the mighty Thor who has taken the lives of tons of my people…" Loki's words were poisonous but his face was adorned by a sly smile. He approached the Thunderer slowly, eyes fixed on his.

"Loki, I…"

"Shhh..." The jotun placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't look for excuses where you cannot find them."

"But I would never harm you, Loki, I swear."

"Ha! As if you could!" The other removed his finger at Thor's offended glare and took a couple of steps back, taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm challenging you to beat me in a sparring round."

"If that has something to do with your people…"

"Oh Come on, Odinson! I couldn't care less about those brainless brutes! Just show me what you are worth. Aren't you the most powerful warrior in the Nine Realms? So what do you have to fear, golden prince?"

So even though he was still reluctant, said prince fired the first blow, which the Jotun easily avoided. Thor then bowed to let a side kick pass over his head and hit where moment ago Loki's stomach had been just to be met with a rough pain in his side, but he reacted quickly and grabbed the other's wrist, flipping him over, whereas Loki kicked his jaw and got free, jumping back and attacking again.

They continued like that for a while, dancing with an irregular pace sometimes tangled with their limbs and their bodies so close that occasional heartbeats could be sensed through the rubbing of their skin and muscles, but sometimes as far as losing each other's sight between the trees. Thor didn't even realize they had been running and climbing rocks, rolling down pressed together or laughing without a reason. More like a child's play than a fight. And still there was pain, the hits and the bruises leaving heavy marks on heated flesh. Loki wasn't as strong as Thor, but he was agile and smart, hitting him in the right places when he least expected it. However, when the Jotun bit him with his sharp teeth sinking deep into Thor's shoulder, the Thunderer felt his nerves explode at the pleasant sensation like some twisted sadomasochist who succumbed at the fire in Loki's eyes when he licked the scarlet blood from his lips. Thor groaned in want and lost his reason when gathering all his might and threw himself over the other man, knocking them to the ground.

Raw lust washed over the prince as he landed on the blue body, skin pressed into skin, hot breaths crushing together and the evident state of mutual arousal removing the last remains of doubt when he smashed their mouths together. It was a wild kiss, passion entangled in their tongues as they tasted each other with hunger, teeth biting and filling them with the taste of blood; no one cared whose it was since they were too distracted by touching everywhere they could, bruising and sinking deeper and deeper into each other until Loki gripped Thor's hair and threw his head back moaning aloud.

"I won" Thor murmured against his neck, biting into it and enjoying the pleasured groan that vibrated underneath. His companion lifted his hips to rub their erections together, sending an electric wave all along his spine. God! They were both hard as fuck.

"Yes.. y.. you did. Want to take your spoils?" There was no way Thor could have mistaken Loki's whispering and wide grin or the trembling of his body from excitement. He was being given green light to go on and explore further that gorgeous creature that had captured him since the first time they met.

But then…

KROOOAAAAAKKK!

An enormous bird hit the snow by their side, breaking the moment. It was a kind of a grey falcon but as big as half a man, a real monster that flapped its wings and came closer, jumping and screaming like an insane dwarf. Thor was about to call his hammer but Loki stopped his hand and crawled from behind him with some difficulties, grabbing the paper tied to the bird's leg. His brows frowned and a tired sigh escaped his mouth.

"What is that?" Thor asked, eager to return where they were before.

"My father. He requires my presence urgently for some serious matter."

"But I thought you hated your family."

"I do, but I also have responsibilities, now more than ever, so I must go."

Thor watched, confused as Loki got up, his pants betraying his lingering hardness. "But you don't have to leave right now, right? C'mon! We were in the middle of something."

The Jotun glared at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe it's even for the best that the messenger interrupted us before this could go further. We will talk when I come back. It won't take long, don't worry."

The Asgardian prince watched as his lover headed back to the house. If he could call him like that, of course. Because oh… Thor realized he'd just got into a whole new level of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please? :3


	7. big brother

Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!

Loki cursed himself over and over again as he was advancing through the vast esplanades of Jotunheim. Of course, he could just teleport to the castle, but he needed time to settle his own thoughts in order.

How could he lose control like that?! Gods! Loki Laufeyson used to be proud of his cool temper and responsible acts. It was not in his nature to succumb to primal desires like just moments before with Thor.

Thor… The prince was at the same time the catalyst and the solution to all his problems.

Loki introduced a hand into his pocket to feel the smooth surface of the glass pot against his fingers. It was reassuring that he was not condemned, that he was in time to change his fate. It could have been so easy just to use the poison and bury the body under the waters. So, so easy…and yet Loki hesitated. Curiosity killed the cat, they said on Earth, and in his case it turned out to be completely true. Because it was raw curiosity that had convinced him to let Thor live, wanting to know how the man he had been betrothed to for centuries was. The fact that the stupid prince didn't remember his name made it all the easier.

And now the Jotun prince felt his heart rushing, encouraged by memories of their recent "spar" because Loki always loved power - he loved to posses it but also admired others', and Oh! Thor did have power - brutal strength in his well formed muscles, and animal passion in his blue eyes. Oh, so blue, and so sincere! Sometimes able to slay a beast with just a glare and sometimes...Loki didn't remember when the last time he had been looked at with so much adoration and want was. Maybe never.

He ached to possess all that power, to control it and manipulate it at his will. Unconsciously he pictured his fiancé as the king of Asgard, sitting upon his golden throne, and himself wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and whispering wishes that Thor would fulfill. He imagined himself just waving a hand and Thor ripping the nine realms apart to grant all his desires.

Well, maybe he had been daydreaming too much, not that he was a villain or anything, though his parents often made him desire to become so, but he had seen villainy and war, and knew that the ones that suffered the most were the ones not deserving it.

He increased his pace, flipping from time to time with magic until he could see the dark silhouette of the royal fortress in the horizon. It was rising like a monster's skull upon the white snow, just ice and stone tortured by millennia of wind and battles. Once glorious, now the heart of Jotunheim was a mere memory of better days. Even though Loki spent most of his life living inside it, just the sight of his former home sent an unpleasant shiver along his spine. Not even the pale sun dared to illuminate the castle's towers and it stood as grim as Loki remembered it. So he just swallowed and continued his walk, a kind voice whispering in his mind _"I think you would like it in Asgard."_

Actually, he would like it more in Helheim itself than in his father's home.

Laufey was the kind of Jotun that liked to look upon the past and deny the present. He often spoke about the former glory of Jotunheim and the great kingdom that it once was. Loki suspected his appreciation of Earth came as a rebellious reaction of his father's hatred for the world he never got to conquer. His kingship at present days was a big failure; burdened with memories, he refused to know anything about a treat with Asgard until Farbauti had convinced him. Luckily the queen was a woman of reason and Loki knew who he got his cunning and piercing tongue from. She was the one to stay by Laufey's side during the reunions with the Allfather, the one to murmur the right words in this ear…and the one who came up with the idea of an arranged marriage.

Since then Loki despised her too with all his soul, and prayed for the day his elder brother Helblindi would take the throne. But for now he was standing in the middle of the main hall in front of an irate Laufey. "He ran away! That coward son of the damned Odin! He ran away without a word and is hiding somewhere like a bug in shit!"

"Father…"

"And that bastard king of fucking Asgard didn't even have the guts to report it to me! Two months! Two months it has been and he still not able to find his own rotten seed of a son! Pitiful and nasty piece of work that he is. That lesser coward isn't even worthy of licking my boots, let alone to mix with my blood!"

Loki clenched his fists feeling his blood boiling up in anger… How dare his father to speak in such a way of Thor?!

But then Laufey seemed to notice his presence and smirked suspiciously.

"However, that gives us an excellent opportunity to have our way against Asgard."

Loki returned the gesture, already sensing Laufey's point.

"Will you fight for my damaged honour, father?"

"You're a runt. You don't have any honour to fight for. But nobody breaks a treaty with me and leaves unscratched. If the prince doesn't appear until the wedding date, which I hope he won't do, we will go to war under a just cause."

"I don't think mother will appreciate it."

"I don't care about what your mother thinks, not this time. We will retrieve the casket without bowing our heads and nobody will be able to deny it to us. And you – he pointed his finger at Loki – when the moment comes must appear heartbroken and highly offended. Don't let them think for a moment that this situation benefits us in any way. I believe you are able to do that at least."

"Of course, father." Loki feared his inner joy would break through his plain expression. "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes, you're dismissed."

Once out of the main hall the Jotun prince granted himself a broad smile. God! It was all just perfect! His glory-sick parent was far more excited with the idea of war that he was showing. Laufey cared not for his son's honour; he expected Asgard's shame and a perfect excuse to raise his sword against his eternal enemies. The old king of Jotunheim looked younger and full of energy; it was clear as glass that he was looking forward to the big day with great expectations.

And Loki couldn't wait for the instant that hope would be broken in thousand little pieces, light enough to fly with the winds. Oh Yes! He longed to see his father's face when Thor would appear in front of the altar with a radiant smile. Yes! Yes, yes yes! How sweet his disillusion would taste. The best wedding gift of all times!

"Wow! You don't look like someone who just has been rejected by his fiancé, little brother."

Loki turned his head with a grin, because in front of him stood the only decent member of his family.

"Helblindi."

"Just don't tell me you are as excited about this stupid war possibility as father is."

"What war?"

The elder Jotun let out a sigh, sometimes he felt like the only one in his family that believed prosperity didn't lie in weapons but in a child's smile over a piece of bread. "The one our king will bring upon Jotunheim if there's no wedding."

Loki giggled lightly and considered telling his sibling everything, if only for the sake of making fun of Laufey, but it was too dangerous to use words within the royal house because every wall was eyes and ears for the queen. But Helblindi looked really concerned so at the end Loki opted for tossing his black mane to the other side, revealing the dark teeth markings all over his neck.

"So, what war, brother?"

Helblindi stood with his mouth open wide, focusing his gaze between Loki's neck and his wide smirk. God blessed, he knew those markings were too small for a Jotun jaw.

"What?"

"See? I found a little puppy near my cave some weeks ago. A poor, lost, golden puppy."

"You…but how? I mean… _Him_?"

Loki nodded before continuing their walk. "I will tell you the rest in due course, brother. Wait until then."

"Sometimes you just freak me out" they both laughed.

The rest of the way was silent and comfortable as always. Unlike Býleistr, Helblindi could be trusted and their mutual dislike of Laufey made their brotherhood even stronger. Loki remembered when he was a child, so tiny and defenseless between grown up Jotuns that anyone could have stepped on him if it was not because Helblindi used to carry him on his shoulders all the time. Time had passed but the mage still considered his elder brother as the only person in Jotunheim he would ever stand for.

They parted at the castle's gates when Helblindi delivered a light kiss upon Loki's head and returned to his duties while his younger sibling headed back home.

Where his future husband awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot.  
> Dicks in the next chapter!


	8. Bittersweet

Thor submerged himself in the hot water. A bath was all he needed after such intense sparring. He bent his head back and closed his eyes. Never mind that Loki was gone for hours now, his heart still beating faster than usual just from the memory of all that happened before. He groaned, holding the frame of the bath until his knuckles turned white. Loki! Oh Loki…that tempting bastard! He set his body on fire and now made his mind go wild. There was nothing Thor desired more that for his Jotun to return soon, to taste his mouth again and suck on his tongue, to hear him moaning beneath his body and touch him, trace the dark lines with his mouth and bury himself into the other's inviting body, shivering from his scent impregnating the Aesir from inside. The prince moaned loudly just imagining all he would to his host once they were together again. He placed a hand around his hardening cock under the water, and picturing Loki's mouth instead Thor turned his head to the side remembering every little detail from their previous encounter. Loki's naked torso bruised and wet from snow and sweat rubbing against his own, the sparkling red eyes looking at him with want and the motion of mutual hardness and desperation filling the air…They were alone, and ready for what two months of stolen glances and cocky smiles led to. Damned bird!

Two months he spent in this little stolen piece of Norway, alone with a Jotun, a natural enemy of his people. And he not only didn't hurt him, but shared his food with the prince, lent him a bed to sleep in and entertained him. Thor liked to sit in the evenings on the sofa, warming in the heat radiating from the fireplace and listening to Loki read aloud. Sometimes he was interested in the stories, but sometimes he just enjoyed the other man's deep voice, admiring his calm face and faint smile. And it was with that heavenly image that Thor reached his peak in the bath, relaxing slowly in a graced eve.

However, when he placed his hand out of the water a sparkle of gold froze the blood in his veins.

The engagement bracelet.

Suddenly the reality hit him. The reason he was hiding in Loki's place was because he wanted to prepare himself for his wedding. Because he was sentenced.

Thor got out of the water, drying himself with a towel clearly brought from Midgard. His heart ached with every movement. He wasn't free, free to go and live wherever he wanted, free to take a lover or to marry whoever he fell in love with. That freedom meant little for most of his fellows but for him, since he didn't have it, it meant everything. Two months ago he was pissed and angry, because he was being forced to do something he didn't want. But now it felt different, desperation finding its way into his heart. Because two months ago he was disgusted but determined to accept his fate since he didn't have a reason to reject it. Now everything changed, now he had a reason.

No matter how much Thor tried to focus in his duty, to convince himself he had to go back, to prepare himself for receiving his betrothed, his mind keep going back to Loki, to his tempting lips, sparkling eyes, calm voice and storming laugh…Loki was a Jotun too, along with his fiancé, but for the Asgardian they couldn't be more different.

Loki, oh Loki! His beautiful and fierce Loki. He was an exception to all Jotun race - he was interested in Midgard, read a lot, liked the heat and hated raw food, dressed like a rock star instead of a barbarian, spoke like a noble and never sucked up to the prince of Asgard, his continuous insults already felt almost endearing. Oh how would Thor miss him.

Just the thought made his mouth taste bitter. To miss Loki meant to leave him, to never see him again…And for the first time in his life Thor hated everything. Hated his father, the Jotun king, his betrothed, all of Jotunheim and all of Asgard. He hated everything but that little piece of heaven where he could spend the days chatting and sparring with his dear friend.

If only everything would be as simple as his wishes. But he had responsibilities and a born to be king couldn't run away. He glared at the bracelet as if it was guilty for all his problems. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery, carved with the representations of Asgard and Jotunheim together, combined in the golden surface as it would never be in true life, be it because of pure physics or because Thor couldn't imagine himself feeling anything for his future husband.

However, besides the engagement he had another problem at the moment.

Loki knew nothing about Thor's situation. On their first day together he told the Jotun that he needed some mediation time, away from home, and was offered to stay there as a guest. For some reason the prince didn't find it appropriate to tell the truth, and now…How would Loki react to it? Things between them developed patiently, mutual attraction growing slowly but entangled like fishing net, 'til the point of exploding that morning. And now there was no going back.

He lay down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling and thinking about all those depressing things. But thinking had never been his strong point so he fell asleep quite easily, and dreamed of Loki in the traditional wedding clothes of his people, smiling by his side. He also dreamed of his mother clapping her hands in happiness, of Tony, for some reason present in the Asgardian hall, making obscene gestures to Sif and being punched in the face. He dreamed of everyone he loved and felt true happiness.

Then slowly he started to return to consciousness, to a cold touch on his face caressing his jaw and brushing the hair away, travelling across his features with gentleness and care. Thor opened his eyes lazily to find Loki bent over him, so close, just a breath away and smiling mischievously while wrapping his gelid fingers around the prince's neck.

"You know? If I had been an enemy you would already be dead."

"Oh! But you're not." Without thinking twice he reached for the Jotun's neck and pulled him down for an open kiss. Loki's cheeks and lips were cold against his own, as well as his tongue that was looking for warmth rubbing against Thor's palate deep inside, taking his time to explore his mouth and tangling with the other tongue, dancing and twisting until they became one. Both men melted in their mutual embrace and the air was quickly filled with sweet and soft moans escaping their lips. Until Loki broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like I just hunted you down."

Thor just laughed passing a hand along his spine. "Yes, like a wild wolf hunts a tiger. I wonder who would be the victim at the end."

"Maybe both of them."

"Maybe." He kissed his Jotun again, but it was a small and chaste kiss this time. "You would make a good werewolf, though."

"Don't mess with it, werewolves are real. I had a very unpleasant encounter with some of them on Earth."

The golden prince let out a laugh, moving a little so Loki could lay by his side. "Where? In Hogwarts?"

"Idiot."

He rolled his eyes but his voice was warm and he wrapped his arms around Thor's chest, burying his face in it. They stayed like that for a while, sharing small caresses in pure bliss and joking about meaningless things, until Thor lifted Loki's chin for a deep kiss. "How did the reunion go?"

"My father is retarded, my brother still endures all his stubbornness, and I'm tired as fuck."

"Rest then," Thor embraced him tighter and kissed his forehead. His hand travelled to the back of Loki's neck massaging it slowly, feeling the other relax in his arms and falling asleep in minutes.

If only they could stay like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the thing; reviews or an innocent pony will die ò_____ó


	9. Going for a walk - bedtime story

"Remind me why we are doing this." Thor fixed his skins and the fur jacket that God-knows-why Loki had.

"Because we are out of meat and I'm not going to feed only off fish for the rest of my life, nor will you." The Jotun wore only a grey coat and a funny woolly hat with holes for his horns. Thor actually laughed for half an hour when he first saw him in that attire. But now they were advancing through the vast lands of wild Jotunheim under strong winds and an eternal storm of snow, so nothing seemed as funny anymore. The golden prince cursed for a hundredth time under his breath. Seriously, he'd fought a thousand battles against the fiercest of enemies: dark elves and goblins, sea serpents and fire giants. He'd helped the Avengers to get rid of some mad dudes that wanted to conquer and destroy the universe, he made his way through fire and water and endured fallen buildings upon his shoulders and took countless blade strikes all over his body. But bloody hell! That cursed weather was going to be his doom.

He accelerated his steps and grabbed Loki's hand to get him closer. "Can't you just get some cans from Midgard?" It would be easier than crawl around Jotunheim in search of wild animals to hunt. As if anything could live there anyway.

Loki glared at him from under his hat "Is the Golden Prince afraid of a bit of snow? C'mon you lazy ass, gather yourself and show me how you Asgardian warriors deal with your hunt! Where are your survival instincts?"

"Frozen, as well as my nose."

Loki snorted "Then I hope your dick is frozen too, because I don't do cowards."

"I'm not a coward! You insolent smurf. And my dick is fine, don't worry."

"Whatever."

Thor could almost hear the Jotun laugh to himself and it made him feel stupid and useless, two things he certainly was not. "What are we going to get in this place anyway; it's only snow and ice here. And I think we are lost."

"We are not. Stop complaining and follow me; I know the path, as I have lived here most of my life."

So Thor only clenched his teeth and trailed after the Jotun like a faithful dog. Had it been any other person, they would already be dead for calling him a coward, but it was Loki, so he felt a natural call to impress him. Still, all that constant dragging around and sniffing the air was making him go haywire. What the hell could he smell in the fucking storm? He had been suspecting Loki to be out of his tree since the beginning, but now he could see clearly that the Jotun was mad as a sack of frogs.

And yet he continued walking after him for what seemed to be hours. The surroundings didn't change at first, but then he started to make out some shadows in the distance. As they got closer the winds went calmer, under they found themselves at the foot of a great cliff. Loki followed its shape to the right as if wanting to circle it, but then a crack opened and he disappeared inside. Thor hesitated for a moment but when an impatient, "Are you coming or not?" sounded from inside, he got on all fours and climbed after his companion.

The inside of the cliff was dark and slippery, not to mention how narrow it felt for the large Asgardian. But he could hear Loki's movements ahead so he continued crawling patiently. "I think I deserve a medal for trusting you so deeply."

"You are a fool in that, honey."

"What?" Thor increased his pace, making contact with the rough fabric of Loki's coat. "Do you mean you don't trust me?"

"So devoted! You'll make a fine husband."

"I'm serious, Loki."

"So am I. Oh, look. I can already see the light - we are approaching the end of this tunnel."

"Where? I can't see anything."

"Because you've got your face buried in my ass."

But eventually they got out of the bloody rock, and Thor had to shield his eyes from the shine of the snow. When his sight got used to the light he observed his surroundings. It was similar to the valley Loki inhabited, but larger and more boring, no lakes or houses, only stone and some old trees. But it was beautiful, in a way, and peaceful. While they were descending to the forest the prince could but wonder about how many places like that Loki could possibly know.

"This is wonderful."

"Jotunheim has lots of places like that, still."

"Still?"

The other looked him in the eye. "Let's take a break, shall we?"

So they arranged themselves under a tree and Loki lit a fire before cuddling near Thor. "Long time ago, all of our world belonged to the animals and the strongest trees; the land was much more fertile and the Jotuns were a race of artists and sculptors. Cold as Jotunheim has always been, we lived together and survived as one, beasts and people together. It was harsh, but it was our way. But it was never enough. Thinking in its people's interest our king thought about invading a fertile realm to feed the growing generation. But he chose poorly, for Midgard was the protectorate of Odin Allfather, and the very essence of that world his dear lover. But surely you already know that."

Thor nodded "Yes, Gaea is my mother."

Loki chuckled and continued. "The king brought suffering and pain over Earth, slaughtered its children and dared Odin to stop him; in the haze of battle he didn't realize how insolent he was being. The war with Asgard destroyed Jotunheim. King Laufey commanded, Queen Farbauti fought, but our warriors fell. The trees were cut to make ships, the sculptures demolished and turned into weapons. And still Jotuns fell under the Aesir like flies, all because certain king was too proud and stubborn to bend a knee. At the end he did, but it was already too late. With three quarters of its population dead, its valleys overexploited and its spirits low, Jotunheim had only a memory left, and yet the King threatened to get his revenge; had he not, the Casket of Ancient Winters would not have been taken from us, but it has. And our sun faded. That war destroyed our land and our souls."

Thor swallowed hard. He knew, of course he knew how the war had been. But it was the first time hearing it from the perspective of the fallen. Suddenly he felt his cheeks flush with shame and guilt. He was born just before the war, and never participated in it directly, but still it was his realm that did such things to Loki's fellows.

"I'm sorry."  _What a foolish thing to say._

But Loki favoured him with a soft look. "Don't be. I was also mad at Asgard when I was little. For though I never saw the war myself, and was born afterwards, my elder brothers told me terrible things of it. But Earth captivated my heart; its beauty and fragility were endearing to me. And I realized that if it was in my hands I would want to protect it too, from destruction, from a cruel king. I would want to protect Erik as well, and I would slay whoever dared to threaten the land and people I loved. Somehow I think I shared Odin's point of view in that moment. And since then I understood that the real monster was the man that unleashed it all. Laufey King."

"Does everyone hate him so much?"

"Depends. Old warriors respect him, for his are their old-fashioned ways. The nobles, those that get his favours telling stories about the former glory of our realm, feel comfortable with his rule. But the smallfolk pray in the night for him to die. Everyone wants his heir to take the throne."

"Prince Helblindi."

"Yes. He is a promise of a better future for everyone."

Thor hesitated. Loki seemed to know a good deal about the Jotun issues, but he was Thor's lover and it would be weird to ask him about…

"Loki…"

"Yup?"

"What do you know about the youngest prince?"

Loki lifted his head from where he had been resting it on Thor's shoulder, a little amusement playing in his beautiful eyes. And Thor felt a bitter taste deep in his throat. "What?"

"Nothing…sorry, it was mere curiosity, forget it." He averted his gaze, unable to look at that beloved face. But Loki reached for his jaw and turned it towards him. Thor was about to protest when a tongue caressed his lips and he could but open them and accept it inside.

Fuck everything! He gave up into the kiss and squeezed his Jotun's ass, getting a playful bite back. They both parted with a soft laugh and embraced each other for a long time besides a dying bonfire, but while one of them tried not to think about the future, the other one dreamed of it.


	10. Laws of Goat copulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. The story is already finished, I'll try to upload it periodically here.   
> Again, I'm sorry for the delay.

"Loki, look at me!" Thor rejoiced trying to maintain his balance over the great beast he was trying to ride! "I have a new mount!"

"Thor, stop playing with our future food!" The Jotun yelled in response, running after them.

Thor had seen many goats in his life. Asgardian goats: stubborn large animals with insatiable appetites, Midgardian goats: little, cute beasts that were very willing to bite his posterior, even Vanir goats: ugly animals used as guardians for little children.

But what at that moment Loki proclaimed as goats could hardly be considered goat-like. They resembled more a group of mutations somehow between a white bear and a buffalo.

When Thor told him that Loki just laughed. "They are mountain snow goats. Their habitat is the highest part of Jotunheim's ranges. But twice a year they come down for procreation."

"So that's what those two are doing? Aw, Loki, we are interrupting a private moment."

"Shut up and scare them a little, and let's go for the male, the one with the curvier horns. They are less tender but we need the females to preserve the population."

"We won't go for the both of them? Why?"

"Because with a single one of them we have enough for two months, don't be greedy."

Grinning playfully Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir and pointed it with the skies. Thick dark clouds gathered over them and then he lowered the hammer in a mighty blow that drove the earth apart and a blinding lightning bolt struck it with a roar of thunder. A wave of warm air hit reached them and the hunt began.

The goats ran frightened in opposite directions and Thor could hear Loki shouting behind him, "Remember! Go for the male!" But he was already running towards his prey, hammer in hand. It took him several minutes to chase it down and jump over its back, grabbing the horns. The giant beast shook its head violently and jumped up into the air squirming with all its might to get rid of the prince. It was a noble animal, with muscles as hard as steel and the strength of a dozen wild boars. And yes, Thor could have easily stuck it with his hammer opening its skull in two, but what was the fun in that? Instead he rode its back, trying to break it into submission like a stallion.

"Thor what are you…?"

"C'mon, Loki!" Thor tightened his grip on one horn and extended his hand just in time to reach for the ice spear Loki formed in his hand; the beast's jump and the Jotun's resistance to letting go of his weapon permitted him to grab his partner's waist and lift him to his place.

"Isn't that fun?"

"Thor for God's sake let go of me!" Loki tried to escape his grip but Thor just laughed and in a wave of divine inspiration bit his neck. The bark his Jotun released only served to make him laugh harder and gained an elbow in his ribs hearing Loki giggling that time. But suddenly his red eyes vent wide - "Look out!"

"Ouch!" Taking advantage of their momentary distraction the beast shoved itself on a tree, cracking the trunk and losing its footing.

Thor and Loki both fell to the ground roughly in a tangle of limbs and furs. But in a minute the goat was above them ready for its revenge.

"I think we angered him."

"You don't say?" Loki rolled his eyes and made another ice spear appear in his grip. He got up and whistled for the beast; it didn't need another motivation to attack them and then Loki jumped forward and penetrated its chest, making the beast unleash a roar to the skies. Thor ended the poor animal's miseries with a blow of Mjolnir.

They stood above the dead corpse panting and, how ironic, feeling very alive. "Well, that was interesting," murmured Thor, suddenly aware of how painfully stunning Loki looked with his hair messed and his eyes sparking fire, the splashes of blood and gore all over his coat only emphasizing his violent beauty. "Look at me," he hissed, for some reason drawing Loki's attention.

The Jotun blinked a couple of times, slightly confused at the raw want in his eyes, but then his mouth widened in a grin that reminded Thor of their spar some days ago…and the unfinished business that came after that. Loki also noticed it, slowly passing his violet tongue over his lips. Slowly. Sensually. Leaving a wet trace behind. His hand went to caress Thor's pants feeling his already hard member twitch under the cold touch. "Slightly turned on, aren't we?"

"Teaser."

Loki only rolled his eyes again and pulled him close, joining their mouths together. And there was where Thor lost all his restraints, kissing him back and shoving his tongue deep inside Loki's throat, earning a muffed moan and feeling his tongue being sucked in return while they moved their lips together, in a rhythm of a desperate heat. Thor felt his lungs screaming for air, and Loki inhaled through his nose and shared the air with his lover, entangling their tongues and biting on his lips. Finally, Thor tripped over some branch and dragged his lover with him. They both hit the ground for the second time in the last few minutes, drowning in the snow. With Loki on top of him Thor could suddenly feel every point of pressure, every part where their bodies met and rubbed against each other; when the Jotun threw his head back in a silent moan, his lips open and Thor just imagined what that mouth could do with his cock. He bit the front of his neck under the Adam's apple, hard and wide, just like Loki liked it. And Thor knew he liked it because of the shiver that ran all over the Jotun's body, making him roll his hips and press their hard pricks together.

Thor was desperate, too many clothes between them, too little blue flesh to touch and taste…He tried with clumsy fingers to unbutton Loki's coat, or was it his? He didn't know anymore, surrounded by a spiral of desire, of heat and frost alike, clouding his mind and making his heart race like a herd of wild horses. But Loki's hand stopped him. "No," he moaned, "Too…too cold, for you…just," he guided Thor's hand to his lower half. "Touch me." And then he removed his glove and made his own way, between moans and kisses, into his furs and armour, loosening his belt and sneaking a hand inside.

Thor cried out when he felt cold fingers grabbing his cock, a wave of pleasure paralyzing his movements for a moment - he could come just from that feeling. But deep inside his instincts reacted. He wanted to touch. So somehow he gathered all his will and mimicked Loki's actions, unbuttoning the Jotun's pants and wrapping his fingers around…Oh god! Did that sound really escape Loki's mouth? He palmed his length with delight, giving it a shake for a moment and his lover answered with a movement of his own.

They stroked each other frantically, too lost in pleasure to notice anything else. Cries of ecstasy filled the valley and Thor was being driven mad by those fingers cool and burning at the same time that squeezed his cock up and down, pressing the palm to the head and grabbing his balls. He returned the favour, delighted in Loki's gasps and moans. They tried to kiss but the needy rhythm was too much so they just rubbed their tongues together between their open lips, breathing in each other's air.

Thor felt the pressure turning almost impossible, and his orgasm reaching him with every stroke. He knew Loki was close too, because of the pre-cum sliding in his hand and the convulsions of his body. And Thor longed for it but at the same time he didn't want that to end, ever. But then Loki buried his face in Thor's neck and whispered between gasps, "When we are back home…Ah! I'm going to ride you…until there's no seed left in your balls, my prince."

And with that promise taking root in his mind Thor felt everything become blissfully perfect, forgetting about everything, now only him, his beloved, and the millions of stars dancing over them.

When he came back to his senses his hand was wet with Loki's cum. He smiled to his lover and kissed him sweetly, now enjoying his abused lips. "Wow, that was…" Loki smiled back and rolled off him, leaning by his side on the snow. "…Incredible"

They looked at each other and giggled like careless teenagers.

"So," Thor pointed with his chin towards the dead goat "How are we supposed now to carry our dinner home?"

"Don't bother with it now, enjoy the moment."

"But…"

"Hakuna Matata, Thor. Put your worries aside."

"…"

"What?"

"Did I really have sex with a Jotun that just quoted The Lion King?"


	11. Ei hi

Ei hi people.  
So, I'm too lazy and busy lately to go on re-uploading this story to chapter to chapter, so here it goes, the link to fanfiction where it's posted (and finished already, by the way)

[MSF](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8703241/11/My-surprising-fianc%C3%A9)

sorry and thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hannah for beting and to all of you for reading this.  
> It would be a pleasure to know what do you think about it :)
> 
> Ps:
> 
> I know you don't care  
> And this is crazy  
> [But here's my tumblr](http://fakesheep-luna.tumblr.com/)  
> So take a look maybe


End file.
